Olympic Ceremonies
Opening Ceremonies of the Olympics is the official commencement of an Olympic Games. In recent Olympics, athletic competition began prior to the opening ceremonies. For example, the football competitions for both men and women at the 2008 Summer Olympics began two days prior (August 6) to the opening ceremonies. As mandated by the Olympic Charter, various elements frame the Opening Ceremonies of a celebration of the Olympic Games. Most of these rituals were canonized at the 1920 Summer Olympics in Antwerp, Belgium. The Announcements were spoke in French, English and the Language of the Host Nation. It was held at the Stadium where some events held. Opening Ceremonies Artistic Programs At the Opening of the Ceremony it began with a performance represents the Art, Culture of the Host Country. it is one of the Most light start of the Ceremony. Raising of the Country Flag The Flag of the Host Country was marched inside the Stadium by soldiers. after the Flag tied at the Pole. The Anthem Played while the Flag is Raised. after the flag raising a short presentation begins. Parade of Nations The Parade of Nations enters all athletes around the World. in the Arena Greece usually entered first as the Originator of the Games then the countries enter according to the home language's alphabetical order. the last who enter is the country of the host nation. If greece is the Host country the Flag enters the Stadium first and the team entered last. Oath Taking Ceremony and the Raising of the Olympic Flag After all athletes entered the stadium. the mascots makes a short appearance. after this the IOC President makes a speech. a representative from the host country declares the games open. The Olympic Flag enters the stadium carried by athletes of the host country and hoisted the flag while the anthem sung in national language, english and greek. after this the oath takers from the host country's Athlete, Judge, Coach. The Lightning of the Olympic Flame The Olympic Flame enters the Stadium and passes to the Known Athletes until it reaches the Cauldron. the last person of the relay shall lights the Olympic cauldron Declares the games opened. the flame will never extinguish until the games are over. Medal Presentation During the Games the Medal Presents at the Games after the Finals Game. Closing Ceremonies The Closing ceremony is the events of the close the Games Flag Raising The Flag of the Host Country is raised while the Olympic Flag is on the pole already. the National Flag of the Country was paraded by the Gold medalists of the host country. the National anthem is sung. Parade of Athletes The Flags of the NOC entered the stadium in a single file and behind them is the Flock of athletes to unite after the Games. Finals Medal Ceremony After all the athletes enter the stadium, the final medals ceremony of the Games is held. The organizing committee of the respective host city, after consulting with the IOC, determines which event will have its medals presented. Mostly Marathon. the winners country anthem was sung and its flag raised Handover Ceremony The Handover Ceremony began by lowering the flag of the Olympics. after this a short presentation began. the Flag of Greece is Raised as the Originator of the Games while the anthem sing. the flag handover from the Mayor of the Host Country to the President of the IOC and It Gives it to the Mayor of the Next Host City. Sometimes before it give to the mayor the next host country presentation began. Cultural Presentation The next host nation then introduces itself with artistic displays of dance and theater representative of that country or city and then shows the Logo of the Future of the Games. Official Closing Statement Afterwards, the president of the Organizing Committee makes a speech. The IOC president then makes a speech before closing the Olympics by saying: And now, in accordance with tradition, I declare the Games of the number of Summer Olympics Olympiad/number of Winter Olympics Olympic Winter Games closed, and I call upon the youth of the world to assemble four years from now in of next host city to celebrate the Games of the ordinal number of Summer Olympics Olympiad/ordinal number of Winter Olympics Olympic Winter Games The End An artistic performance gave by the Performers and sometimes they interact with the Olympic Flame. after this the Flame Extinguished. they gave a goodbye and final performance forming dove presenting peace. THE GAMES ARE NOW OVER! SEE YOU AT THE NEXT GAMES! Category:Olympics Stadiums Category:Olympic Symbols